Ghost and Shadow
by DarrkKatt
Summary: Review please. Kurama and the gang are sent to the Makai for an unknown mission. At least, semi-unknown...Anyway, their there and all of a sudden freaky demons unseen by the likes of them appear. What will happen? read and review
1. Really Short Prologue, Fire in the Woods

Alright, the world is going to end. Here I am, at the computer, trying to write a drama/romance. For anyone who knows me, I am not much of a romantic. But still, I got this idea in my head and I will try to see it through. Uh, this is a Kurama/OC of abnormal porportions (at least, it is in my opinion). What the hell am I rambling about? READ THIS!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Kurama!" screamed a woman over the crackling of the flames, "Hurry up, go!!"  
  
"But where's Kris?"  
  
"Go! You have to hurry!! Run!"  
  
"Mom!!"  
  
But the kitsune never got a response, because flaming trees began to collapse in front of him, blocking the way to his home, to his mother.  
  
"MOM!" shouted the anguished kit, "Mom..." Turning from the flames that surrounded his home, Kurama ran. Tears were streaming down his face as he ran continuously for many hours.  
  
"Kris," he whispered as he collapsed, exhausted, into a clearing. "Please still be alive..."  
  
He let the darkness take him.  
  
Er, hell ya that was short! Then again, it is a prologue. Give me at least 5 reviews (I accept annonmous ones) and I'll actually continue with the story! Click that button!!! 


	2. A Chance Reunion, Comedy Relief

Ok, people. The prologue was undeniably short. By my standards, it was ungodly short. It was just supposed to be a brief explanation of what happened to Kurama's family. This chapter begins right after the final battle of the Dark Tournament. Kurama's still in the form of the Youko, so ya know. Jin and Touya and the others who became friends with team Urimeshi are with the team. This is just a little setting explanation. Now the chapter begins.  
  
Ghost and Shadow Ch. 2  
  
"Honestly Urimeshi! Give me back my damn doughnut!!"  
Jin was fighting Yusuke for a sprinkled doughnut. Since they both acted so much alike, it wasn't surprising. Kurama laughed to himself. Birds of a feather flock together. he thought.  
They were in Team Urimeshi's locker room, and there wasn't enough space for Jin and Yusuke to have an all out brawl. So, the two of them were trying to put each other in a headlock and steal the doughnut for himself.  
"Hn." said Hiei and Touya together.  
"Why can't they act semi-normal for a change?" asked Keiko, looking disapprovingly at the soul brothers who were now rolling around on the floor strangling each other. Reminds me of my old best friend.thought Kurama sadly. His expression must have shown what he was thinking, because Shizuru asked him what was wrong.  
"Huh?" Kurama snapped out of revere quickly. He smiled at Shizuru. "Nothing's wrong at all! Just thinking, that's all." Shizuru looked uncertain, but accepted his answer. What's wrong with me? I haven't though about Kris in centuries. Why am I thinking about her now? He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of those thoughts. "Hey, guys. I'm going for a walk. Be back later."  
"Hey! Kurama! Can I come too? I wanna get another doughnut." Jin was laying on the floor looking up at Kurama. Yusuke had successfully kept the doughnut for himself and was shoving it down his throat.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Thanks!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama and Jin were quietly walking down the corridor to the concession stand. They were almost there when Kurama stopped dead in his tracks.  
"It can't be." ha said aloud.  
"What can't be? Are they outa doughnuts?" Jin asked looking at Kurama curiously.  
"I-it's nothing. My mind's just playing tricks on me," He must not have sounded very convincing, because Jin looked at him strangely. Luckily, he didn't question further. My mind must be playing tricks on me! That smell.I haven't smelled that scent in years. It can't be true, can it? Jin snapped him from his thoughts by whistling.  
"Woo, that is some hot fox!"  
"WHAT?!" asked Kurama, with a very shocked look. He talking about me?!  
"Not you, that woman right over there by Koto." Jin replied, pointing to the side of the corridor. Kurama followed the point and gasped in surprise.  
Leaning against the wall and speaking to the Tournament referee was another Youko. Her hair was very long and very black against her milky skin. She wore a white outfit similar to Kurama's, but was a skirt instead of pants. Around her waist was a sword held in place by a deep purple belt. They couldn't see much more of her, because she had gotten off the wall and was walking away from Koto.  
"Let's follow her!" said Jin grabbing Kurama's wrist and dragging him after the mysterious fox. As they got closer to her, the smell that had caused Kurama's nostalgia got stronger and stronger. It.it can't really be her! It can't be.  
"Hey Kurama," Jin said slyly. "I dare you to walk up behind her and pinch her butt!"  
"What?! That's something you would do, not me!!" but if it's who I think it is, then she wouldn't mind the sick joke. His heart was arguing with his mind. All that went through his head was whether or not it was who he thought it was. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize they were now right behind the fox.  
"Now for the kill" said Jin in Kurama's mind. He reached out and pinched the woman on the butt before whisking the two of them into a corner.  
The woman spun around to try and catch her attacker. Luckily (or unluckily, depending on how you look at it) Jin had pulled Kurama and himself into a corner in the wall. Jin was silent as she turned, but Kurama let out a gasp that Jin stifled with a hand.  
The woman had brilliant red eyes, and those eyes had triggered a memory that Kurama had tried to suppress for centuries. There was no more doubt in Kurama's mind. The eyes, the scent of lilies of the valley. That is defiantly her.  
"Hn." She said cautiously, carefully turning back around and proceeding back down the corridor. She was obviously not letting her guard down again.  
Jin let out another low whistle. "Pretty lass, wasn't she, Kurama? Uh, Kurama? Anybody home?" Jin was waving his hand in front of Kurama's face, but wasn't getting a reaction. Kurama was staring in the direction of the mystery fox woman with a far away look in his eyes. Suddenly, he began to follow her. "Oy! What're ya doin'?" Jin cried/whispered, standing stunned for a moment and then running after the Youko.  
Kurama was walking at a very fast pace, intent on getting closer to the woman. He knew Jin was following him, but he didn't care. Almost there, he thought. A little bit farther.and.There!!!  
He had just gotten behind the woman. Carefully as to not draw her attention to him, he pinched her butt.  
"HEY!" she screamed, swinging the sheathed sword around her in an arc. Obviously, it was meant to knock whoever assaulted her over. Kurama had leapt out of the way before she began her counter attack, but Jin was still there. The sword made contact with Jin and sent him flying into the wall. "Serves you right!" she shouted at him.  
"That wasn't me! Well, the first time it was but the second time it was him." Jin pointed a weary finger at Kurama, who was standing behind the woman, shaking with laughter.  
"Argh! I hate men and their sick jokes!" she said, swirling around in a flurry of white and black to face Kurama. She still was carrying her sword and moved it into an offensive position. Before her attack could carry through, she got a good look at the Youko. She dropped her sword in surprise, staring at the silver fox.  
"K-Kurama?" she asked in a small, shaky voice.  
"Kris," Kurama said simply, nodding at her.  
  
Oooh, I am stopping there. Um, incase you didn't know, Lilies of the Valley are little white flowers that smell really pretty. They are also poisonous if you eat their roots (correct me if I'm wrong there.) The memory Kurama was thinking about before he pinched Kris shall be explained in a later chapter. I know, this is supposed to be dramatic, but I have a thing with comedic relief. This is a comedic relief chapter!! They're going to pop up often. Also, I can't update as often as I would like to, so don't hurt me! *cowers in fear under the computer desk* Last but not least: don't kill me for slamming Jin into a wall! Please! It was either him or Yusuke, and I seriously flipped a coin for who it was going to happen to!!  
  
Read and Review. Things will get better. Trust me. 


	3. Everything's Misunderstood

Ok, if things go my way, things should begin to pick up right about here. In case you were wondering, I called Kris a shadow fox because her hair is a deep black. Ghost foxes (Kurama) and shadow foxes are really, really rare. Any more questions, just ask. On with the story.  
  
"Oh my god," said Kris softly. So softly in fact, Jin could barely hear her. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Yep. Been a while, huh?" said Kurama as Kris walked over to him. Jin was very confused right about now, especially when they did the strangest hand shake he had ever seen.  
  
The hand shake consisted of each of them grabbing the others hand and pulling both sets of arms to the sides very quickly. While that happened, the two of them butted their heads together. It was very weird, even by Jin's standards.  
  
"Yup," Kris said, rubbing her head and looking convinced. "You're really Kurama. Been to long. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I should be asking you that." Kurama was also rubbing his head, "Your head butts still really hurt. I think you gave me a concussion…"  
  
"Aw, poor baby," Kris said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"  
  
"No, that'll make it worse." He had to duck to avoid another swing of her sword, this one aimed a little below the belt. "Hey! Not there!"  
  
"Hn." She was smiling slightly, Ugh. Here she goes again. Always playing… thought Kurama angrily. Why does she do that?   
  
"Hey! Fox-girl! Don't you dare try and kill my team mate!" a new voice shouted. Kris turned to the sound, and barely missed getting hit by a Spirit Bullet.  
  
"Oy!" Kris fell to the ground and looked up at her attacker. Team Urimeshi was standing above her, each member looking fit to kill. "Hey! I didn't hurt him!!"  
  
"A likely story," growled Hiei, katana withdrawn and Jagan open.   
  
"Hiei! Yusuke! Stop it!" Kurama jumped in front of Kris, obviously willing to take any hits for her. "This is Kris! I've known her since I was just a kit!"  
  
"Then why did she attack you and Jin?" asked Yusuke angrily, now supporting the fallen Jin on his shoulders. "Look at him! He can barely stand!"  
  
"Actually, Jin saw her first and started to follow her. He dragged me along and at some point pinched her butt."  
  
"So he was the first assaulter!" declared Kris while glaring at Jin.  
  
"Yep. But after I saw who it was, I followed her and then I pinched her butt. She swung an assault with her sheathed sword and nailed Jin. That's why he's like that right now." Kurama gestured at the barely conscious Jin hanging off Yusuke's shoulders.  
  
Team Urimeshi's mouths were hanging open at the end of the story.   
  
"Wait," said Kuwabarra, shaking his head and clamping his mouth shut. "You pinched her butt? You did something naughty? The Noble Kurama?" Kurama nodded, smiling slightly at the stunned expressions of his team mates. "Holy shit, you've been hanging around Urimeshi too long if your pulling those stunts."  
  
"Actually," Kris added. "He had been pulling those on me since I met him. That's why I didn't put a lot of force in that swing. Had a feeling it was him, just not positive."  
  
"That swing didn't have a lot of force?!" asked Jin, who had heard everything, "That really hurt! Not a whole lot of things can knock me off my feet!!"  
  
"Aw, I'll take that as a compliment!" Kris replied cheerily.  
  
"Don't flatter her," Kurama stated. He added after Kris gave him a glare, "Also, don't cause her ego to increase. Any more and it'll burst."  
  
"Thanks!" the comment was sarcastic. Then again, so was anything coming out of Kris' mouth.  
  
Botan looked from Kurama to Kris and back again. There was obviously something special between the two, she just couldn't place it. Shrugging to herself, she piped up, "Um, why don't we go back to the hotel and finish the explanation there? We're drawing a crowd in the corridor."  
  
Sure enough, Botan wasn't lying. There were several of the audience demons gathered around them, and many more were passing by. All of them were staring at the odd assortment of demons and humans.  
  
"Um, let's get out of here…" said Kurama. Receiving nods from the rest of the group, they all proceeded to relocate to the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Closing the hotel room door behind her, Botan looked around at the group. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabarra were standing in front of Kurama and Kris, whom were seated on the couch. The girls were gathered by the window, and they were also looking at the two Youkos intently. Jin and Touya were the only two not in the room. Touya was treating Jin's head injury in one of the bedrooms. However, they had left the door ajar so they could hear everything.  
  
"So," Hiei began, staring only at Kurama with his red eyes. "You two have known each other for quite some time. Ironic, how you just suddenly meet up."  
  
"Well, we didn't plan this, if that's what you're thinking," Kurama replied, looking up at those around him. "It was sort of an accident. Which reminds me, why are you here?" The question was directed at Kris.  
  
"Hmm?" Kris shrugged and crossed her arms and legs, "I had a job to do here and I had just finished it before I ran into you and, um, the red headed guy. What was his name?"  
  
"Jin." said Yusuke flatly, "So what kind of job did you have to do? Go screw someone on the committee?"  
  
If it was a joke, Kris didn't take it as one. In less than a second her blade was withdrawn and the tip of the sword was at Yusuke's throat.  
  
"I am not a whore," she growled, the tip of her sword shaking slightly. "I'm an assassin. I was paid to come here and kill some people on the committee. They weren't favored by my client."  
  
Kurama looked shocked after her admittance of being an assassin, but recovered quickly. "Now, Kris," he said gently, getting up and holding onto her arm. "I'm sure Yusuke was just joking. Right?" He shot a glare at Yusuke, who gulped and gave a small "I'm sorry." "See? Now why don't you put that sword away. We've all had a very rough day and our nerves are shot. How about we all get some rest and talk about this in the morning."  
  
"Hn." was all Kris said. She returned the sword back to it's sheath and then stated, "I am staying here tonight."  
  
"There's some room in our hotel room," said Botan, trying to be helpful. "You can stay there tonight if you'd like."  
  
"thank you. I believe I will."  
  
All of the girls, now including Kris, filed out of the boy's room. Right after they shut the door, Kuwabarra turned and said to Kurama, "I don't know what you see in her." and then they all went to their own rooms, leaving a very confused Kurama behind.  
  
"What were they so worked up about?" he wondered aloud. Shaking his head in frustration, he walked over to the balcony and opened the door. As he walked out onto the balcony, he saw that the night was cool and clear, and that the stars shown brightly overhead. He wasn't tired, so he stood there for many hours, allowing fond old memories to cloud his thoughts. 


	4. Memories of Time Long Past

YAY! Reviews!!!! I thank those who gave me reviews!! *hugs reviews* AH, yes, Dragon Scythe (I know who you are, but I won't reveal that to the world. See you at Xmas.) I have writers block on Jin's part of Ice Meet Wind. It has gotten to the point where I had to be dragged away from the computer because my parents were scared of me killing the modem with the keyboard. Also, (Just thought you'd like to know…) this fic was supposed to be a short little random thing, but it doesn't look like that now… I talked to some people about it and they gave me some really good ideas I could add in. Unfortunately, during one of my talks with these people, I spilled the TOP SECRET ENDING. Only that person knows! No one else. You all must wait and see. May the new chappie begin. (the memory scene is in no particular point of view)  
  
Ghost and Shadow Ch. 4: Memories  
  
Kurama was not the only one who was letting memories overcome their thoughts. In the very next room Kris was also thinking about the past. Great minds must think alike, because both were thinking about the exact same memory. The memory of the day they had met for the very first time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A small kit was running through the woods by his den. He and his father had just gotten into another fight, and he just wanted to be as far from home as possible. Actually, his father had hit him during the fight. It had frightened the little kit that his own parent would actually harm his only son, so away the little fox went. He could still here his mother calling for him.  
  
"Kurama! Please come back! Kurama!!"  
  
"No. I don't want to go back. I need to get father away…" Kurama was talking to himself. Encouraged by those words, he ran even faster. "The trees are thinning out…" he said to himself again after an hour. Trees thinning out usually meant that he was getting closer to a clearing or a village. The last thing Kurama wanted was for people to see him, so he stuck just inside the tree border. He continued to run, but at a slower pace.  
  
I should go back. Mom will be worried. Kurama thought. Then he frowned. Dad won't be. I think he's actually scared of me…but there's no reason for him to be… Kurama was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see another kit run out onto the path he was using. Before either of them realized it, they had run smack into each other.  
  
"Ow!" the new kit was sitting on the ground, rubbing her head. "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"S-sorry," Kurama stuttered, embarrassed that he had so ungracefully run into someone else. Getting up off the ground, Kurama offered his hand to the new kit.  
  
"Thanks," she said. Grabbing his hand, she hoisted herself up. Finally, Kurama got a good look at the kit he had run into. The kit was a female and had long black hair and red eyes. Not many Youkos were like that, then again, not many were like Kurama.   
  
"I am sorry," he tried to say again, but was cut off by a wave of the girl's hand.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Kind of my fault too, so don't blame yourself. By the way," she said, eyeing him intently. "Just what were you so intent on getting away from?"  
  
"Huh?" How'd she know I was running?  
  
"Oh, come on! I can tell you were running from something. You were going so fast and looked so preoccupied, that's the only possible explanation. Unless you were going to the market for milk and bread." she added sarcastically.  
  
Kurama had to laugh. "Ok, you caught me. My turn to ask you something. What were you in a hurry to get to or from?"  
  
"Same reason as you, I'm afraid." she tossed her hair out of her eyes with a twist of the head. She sighed, "Parents are being asses. I couldn't take it, so away I went. Nothing big. They probably aren't worried."  
  
"My mom probably is," said Kurama sadly. "I hate doing this to her…"  
  
"Then why are you running?" she looked very surprised, "Go back home if you're ashamed to hurt her."  
  
"My dad is sort of the reason I'm running away. He hit me during one of his rants at me. It really hurt, so I left the house without looking back."  
  
"Still, if you have one good reason, go back. Not worth losing a person you care dearly about, if you ask me." the kit added after a moment of looking Kurama over, "Why'd he hit you?"  
  
Kurama looked surprised. No one had ever asked him so many questions or given him so much advice before. "Um, I think it's because he's scared of me. No one knows what I'm capable of, not even me. I, uh, sort of have a genetic mutation. A rare one at that."  
  
"Hmm," She nodded sincerely. "Same with me. I got some kind of mutation as well. Ever notice how other Youkos look and then compare their looks to yourself?"  
  
"All the time. We have different colors in both the eyes and fur."  
  
"But that's not all. I sensed that they're weaker than me. You get that feeling?"  
  
Kurama nodded. Everything she said was true. He did sense less power coming from them than himself. It made him feel (though he would never admit it) superior.  
  
The girl kit changed the subject abruptly. "Hey, you got a mean head butt. What's your name?"  
  
"Kurama. And yours?"  
  
"The name's Kris. Not sort for anything. Just Kris." she abruptly changed the subject again. She has a bad habit of doing this. Kurama thought. "Hey. You think if we go back to our homes, our parents will accept us again?"  
  
Kurama just smiled and nodded. "I do believe they will. Hopefully."  
  
"Good, because it's getting cold out here, and I don't like the dark very much. I was thinking about going back. I don't live that far from here. About an hour. How about you?"  
  
"I live an hour and a half from here if you go straight north."  
  
Kris looked surprised. Very surprised, in fact, and pleased. "Hey! That means you're only a half an hour from my place! I live straight north too!"  
  
"Care to walk back together?" Kurama offered his hand out to her. She backed away, looking unsure and confused. "Uh? What's the matter? If we both hold hands, we won't get lost in the woods."  
  
"Good point," Kris shuddered. "I'd hate to get lost in here at night." She grabbed Kurama's hand and the two of them began to walk home. "So where'd you learn to head butt like that?" she asked him randomly. Kurama just laughed. This girl was one strange one, but he liked her.  
  
The entire walk home for the kits was full of laughter and chatter. It was the beginnings of a very long lasting friendship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama woke up to a very rough shaking. Yusuke was shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. It worked, but he kept on shaking. Kurama was really getting annoyed.  
  
"YUSUKE!" he shouted in his ear, "I'm awake! Stop it!"  
  
Yusuke winced and jumped away from Kurama. "Why'd you fall asleep out here? It doesn't look too comfy."  
  
"For your information, I don't recall falling asleep out here!" Kurama shook his head (with no assistance from Yusuke) trying to clear the drowsiness that currently clouded rational thought. "What's with the dramatic wake up call, anyway?"  
  
"Koenma wants to talk to us. Including Kris. Come on, let's go." Yusuke left the balcony leaving Kurama sitting there against the railing.  
  
Sighing, Kurama got up to follow Yusuke. But, when he moved, he realized that there was now a cloak covering him. Cloak? I didn't bring a cloak out with me… Yet again he shook his head, but this time it was in confusion. Getting up, he folded the cloak up neatly and placed it in the corner of the balcony. As he went through the door, he missed seeing a pair of red eyes following his every move from the window next door.  
  
More reviews, please! More reviews, sooner I update. Very simple, no? 


	5. An Act of Kindness

Alright, I think I should explain the points of view in this story (POV, as I call them). In this story, there is no constant POV, I will filter between Kurama's and Kris' POV's. Kurama's will be the one I write in most often, but at times Kris' will the the main one for the chapter. Alrighty. Info done, good, on with it!  
  
Ghost and Shadow Ch. 4: An Act of Kindness   
  
Kris woke up just after sunrise. At first, she was confused about where she was and why she was there. Then, after a moment, she remembered everything, and that helped calm the shock that came in when she first woke up. She carefully climbed out of her bed, trying hard not to disturb the other girls in the room. Grabbing her cloak, Kris stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
I hate not sleeping in my own bed, she thought as she focused her senses on the remains of the sunrise. I love the sunrise. It makes me forget all my problems… A gust of wind suddenly blew around her. Kris shook slightly, and wrapped her cloak around herself even tighter. Brrr. It's cold out here.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a small sob. Looking over her balcony and onto the next one, she saw Kurama sitting with his back to the rail. Kris was surprised to see that he was asleep; what surprised and scared her even more was also the fact that he was crying. Kurama…?  
  
Kris jumped gracefully from her balcony to the one Kurama was on. Looking down at him, Kris noticed how peaceful he looked, minus the tears, of course. He gave another small sob, and it cut through Kris. Acting purely on instinct, she wrapped her arms around Kurama, trying to give him as comforting a hug as possible. Only during the hug did she notice how cold his skin felt against herself. Kurama suddenly squirmed a bit in her arms, and moved closer to her, as if for warmth. Needless to say, that action surprised Kris a bit more.  
  
He's still asleep, but he's calming down now… Sure enough, Kurama was no longer crying. He still had an occasional sob, but for the most part was still in his sleep. Kris took off her cloak and wrapped it around him. It will keep him warm. Then, silently, Kris jumped back over to her own balcony and reentered the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Botan was already up, and pacing around muttering to herself when Kris came in.  
  
"Oh, good, you're awake!!" Botan said cheerily. "Eat some food then come over to the guy's room. Lord Koenma wishes to speak to you; but we all have to be there for some reason." Botan handed Kris a cup of tea and biscuit from the coffee table, "Eat up! The other girls are already up and fighting for the bathroom. The boys are probably still asleep. I'm going to wake them up now," Botan was already out the door by the time she had finished speaking.   
  
Shaking her head at her now no-longer-in-sight-and-overly-happy roommate, Kris sat down and ate her breakfast. When she had finished, Kris laid down on the couch and thought about how Kurama had looked on the balcony. He looked so sad, she thought, Not at all like his usual self. At some point, Kris slipped into a fretful doze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kris was rudely interrupted from her sleep by an angry yell. Jumping off the couch, she ran over to the window by the balcony and peered out. From that window, she could easily see the entire boys balcony.  
  
Yusuke appeared to have awaked Kurama, and Kurama did not seem to happy about it. Kris saw that Yusuke was saying something to Kurama, but since she could not read lips, she had no idea what Yusuke was saying. Soon after he gave his mini speech, Yusuke left Kurama and returned to the room. Kurama began to get up, but finally noticed the cloak that surrounded him. He looked confused about it being there, but he folded it up and took it inside with him.  
  
"Hey, Kris." a voice said behind her. "What you looking at?"  
  
Kris turned and faced Shizuru. "Yusuke just woke Kurama up. I don't think the wake up call was very polite at all."  
  
"Is that all?" Shizuru looked at her skeptically. What does she mean by that? Kris thought confusedly.  
  
"Hmm. Impolite wake up call? Sounds like Yusuke." Keiko had only heard the previous part of the conversation when she walked out of the bedroom. "Where's Botan?" she asked, not seeing the ferry girl at all.  
  
"Went over to the guys' room. Said everyone had to meet Koenma over there for some reason." It suddenly hit Kris that she had no idea who Koenma was. "Uh, who's Koenma?" she asked feeling stupid.  
  
"You'll see soon enough," said Shuizuru. She grabbed Kris' hand and dragged her out of the room, followed by Keiko and Yukina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, so you must be Kris," said Koenma as he looked her over. The girls had walked into the room before Koenma could change completely from toddler to teen. The transformation had disturbed Kris greatly, then again, it disturbed Yukina and Keiko too (those two had never seen Koenma in any other form but teen). "Please have a seat on the couch," he said to Kris. Not wanting him to freak her out again, Kris sat down in the only open seat; next to Kurama.  
  
When she sat down, Kurama leaned over and asked her, "Hey, you ok?"  
  
She nodded, still severely shaken. "That was just beyond disturbing…"  
  
Kurama let out a small laugh, and then Koenma called the meeting to order.  
  
Ahem. *Taps podium with ruler* I would like some more reviews. ANY kind of reviews, but preferably positive ones. Please make my day. Thank You. *Bows and leaves* 


	6. The Meeting of a New Mission

Hideeyo! I sorry for leaving yins all hanging on the last chappie. Thank you the reviews. I HUG YOU ALL!!!! *sweeps reviewers into a bear hug* I treat yins all to Primanti Brothers Club sandwiches!!!! (Trust me. Real treat. Hometown favorite!!!! I'm from Pittsburgh, if yins didn't know.)  
  
Ghost and Shadow Ch. 6: The Meeting  
  
"Ah, yes. This meeting is now called to order," Koenma said after Kris had taken her seat.  
"Why the hell did you wake us all up at dawn?!" Yusuke screamed. He was very grumpy. "If it was just for some stupid meeting, I swear I'm gonna."  
"No, Yusuke. This meeting does have some bearing." Koenma cleared his throat and said importantly, "Spirit Detectives and associates, I have a new mission for you. It will require you to go to the Makai and track down some particularly evil demons."  
Kurama quietly cleared his throat and spoke up, "Um, do we get to go home first? Shiori is probably worried about me."  
"Shiori?" asked Kris, looking very confused, "Is that your wife or something?"  
"Um, heh!" Kurama turned a slight shade of pink. "She's sort of my.mom."  
"But your mom's dead? She died in that fi-" Kurama clamped his hand over her mouth before any more could be said.  
"I don't like to talk about it." His voice was very low and dripping with venom as he spoke to Kris. Her eyes were very wide, but showed no fear, only shock that he'd do something like that to her. I wish you never brought that up. Do you know how painful it is for me, Kris? he thought.  
"Ahem," Koenma cleared his throat, successfully stopping Kurama from hurting Kris. "Shiori is Kurama's ningen mother. He was shot about 15 years ago and his only way to survive was to take over a human baby. He merged with the baby, and saved himself. However, in the past years he has grown very fond of Shiori, and now refuses to leave her."  
"So I can go home and talk to her, right?" Kurama had a pleading look in his eyes.  
Sighing, Koenma had no choice but to agree. "Kurama!" he added quickly, before Kurama could run out of the room and get ready to leave. "You might want to go back to your ningen form. I don't think Shiori would like it if you knocked on her door in the Youko form."  
"Right," Kurama laughed softly and then began to change. Kris' eyes widened as his hair turned red and his body shrunk. She nearly fainted when he finally stood up, now wearing his white uniform of the Reikai. "You think she'll freak out if I knock on her door like this?"  
"Nah," said Yusuke, shaking his head and giving a hearty laugh. "I think she'll just go 'Suuichi! Where have you been? Have some tea!!'"  
"Hn," Hiei looked disapprovingly at Yusuke. "She'll never expect a thing if you come up with a good lie."  
"What the hell?!" Kris screamed. Uh-oh, thought Kurama. She didn't know about this. And I forgot to tell her. "What happened to Kurama?!"  
"I am Kurama, just in human form," the now-red headed Kurama explained gently.  
Botan chirped up, "He's the same as before. His personality hasn't changed too much. You'll always know it's him."  
"Look," Koenma said, trying desperately to make Kris understand this. "Kurama lives a double life as both Suuichi Minamino and Youko Kurama. He can only stay on missions for certain periods of time so his mother doesn't get suspicious. No, she doesn't know about him being a demon," Koenma added quickly as Kris opened her mouth again.  
"Hey, why did we have to be here?" asked Jin, growing very impatient with all the facts he already knew.  
"Well," Botan said. "We need you, Touya and Kris to be out spies, per say, in the Makai. Report anything weird, fight minor demons. You'll only have to work with us for this mission, after that you're free to do as you wish."  
"And if we refuse?" Touya asked, his pupil-less eyes boring into Botan.  
"I'll lock you up in prison," Koenma cut in quickly, because Botan looked as though she might collapse. "You're under the same restraints as Kurama and Hiei. If they don't do as I say, they also go in jail."  
"Wait, you mean we have to work with you?" asked Kris, quickly recovering from the shock of the new Kurama. He looks just like his demon form, only smaller. she thought. "You mean, I have to take orders from a toddler who can change into a teen at will?"  
"Yes," Koenma was growing red in the face. He hated being called a toddler so much it was ridiculous. "At times one of you will even have to go into the Ningenkai and give information to the Detectives. When everything is straightened out in the Ningenkai, you will also join them in their final fight, understand?"  
"Ok, sounds like fun," chorused Jin and Touya. Kris had different things in mind.  
"How much will I get paid?" all of those in the room stared in shock at her. Kurama was an exception, because he knew Kris better than the others.  
"Money? You're thinking about money when your home world might just be taken over by mad demons?!" Botan shrieked.  
"Well, I do need money to survive," Kris responded calmly. "And I never do anything for free. Ever. No exceptions."  
Kurama sighed. Koenma's going to have his hands full with her. She's a great fighter, but very stubborn.  
"We'll talk about money later. Now," Koenma checked his watch. "You have 30 minutes to catch your boat back home. I suggest you all hurry."  
"WHAT?!!" everyone in the room screamed at him. In under a minute, the room was cleared of all people going back to the Ningenkai.  
"Why do they all want to go home so bad?" asked Kris to no one. She wasn't expecting an answer, but Koenma gave her one anyway.  
"Home is where the heart is. For them, it is the Ningenkai." Kris gave him a sad look. Koenma understood it perfectly. "You will see Kurama again. You've spent too much time apart, so I'll make sure you see him again. Alright?"  
"You're not that bad, Koenma. I'm sorry if I ever offended you," Kris then walked out to the balcony.  
From this balcony, I can see the boat. she thought. Kris looked out over the trees, and into the waters just beyond them. The boat was a ferry of sorts, and she could see the others getting on. They pack fast, they must really want to go home. Kris herself didn't have a home, so she had no idea why they'd want to go so quickly. Watching silently, she saw the boat push out into the water at its assigned time. Was it her imagination, or was someone waving to her from the deck of the boat? Before she could confirm it, the ferry was out of her line of sight.  
  
Reviews please. Just wait for the fights. I promise them to be good. Yet again, I would like reviews. I thank you. 


	7. Ningenkai Without Kris

Hey, I bet yins are wondering why I ended the last chapter on such a sad note. Because it was supposed to be sad. And that ending was really good. Nice and dramatic and (at times) sad. I like sad, just read Ice Meet Wind! Anyway, this chapter is a bit of a song fic, but at least this song ties in with the story! The song is called "Why Don't You and I?" and is done by Santana. This chappie takes place about a month after the Dark Tournament. Enjoy.  
  
Ghost and Shadow Ch. 7: The Ningenkai Without Kris  
  
The sun shone through the window of the bedroom, its bright light falling over a form under the blankets of the bed. Kurama, no matter how much he tried, could not block out the light. Sighing, he resolved to get out of bed and get ready for school.  
However, it was a full 10 minutes before he actually made a move to get out of bed. During that time, all he thought about was Kris. She was the last thing he had to connect him with the happier moments in his past. Without her, his past would've been meaningless.  
I saw the look on her face when they told me about Shiori, he thought. It was as though she was hurt. Like I hurt her; wrenched out her heart and crushed it. It was true. He had been so preoccupied with getting back to his ningen mother he had completely forgotten to say good bye. Kurama had finally remembered once he was on the boat. Turning he glanced up at the hotel and his fox-eyes caught sight of Kris. She was standing on the balcony, and he realized that she looked very beautiful, just standing there. He waved, but wasn't sure if she saw him. The boat pulled away from the dock and Kurama eventually lost sight of Kris. That was the last time he had seen her.  
Sighing again, Kurama finally climbed out of his bed and got ready for school. He was an upperclassman now, so his uniform had changed. Instead of being a pink-purple, it was all black with bright red trimmings. It didn't help him with his girl problem at school. It was because of that and his confused feelings about Kris tat made him just not want to go to school.  
Kurama walked over to his desk and packed up his school books. On a sudden burst of inspiration he also packed his portable radio with headphones in his bag. I'll listen on the way to school. That way no one will talk to me. As much, to say the least. Smiling to himself, the first smile in quite a while, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The freshman ran past him in fits of laughter on the sidewalk. It made him depressed to remember that he, too, had once been that carefree. It had been when he was A young kit playing with his best friend, Kris.  
Don't think about her! he mentally slapped himself. If he thought about Kris, it would only serve to make him more depressed than he already was. To get his mind off things he took out his radio. Kurama flipped around through the stations until he found a song he liked. I believe it's an American song. he thought as the singer's voice echoed through his head set.  
  
~Since the moment I spotted you  
  
Like walking around with little wings on my shoes  
  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies...and it's alright  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
  
~Every time I try to talk to you  
  
I get tongue-tied  
  
Seems like everything I say to you  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
  
Sounds like me and Kris, Kurama thought, shocked at how much this song reminded him of their relationship. Then he realized that he knew this song, he had heard it several times before. Without thinking, he began to sing along.  
  
~So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in  
  
And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end  
  
Right about the same you walk by  
  
And I say 'Oh here we go again'  
  
~When's this ever going to break?  
  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
  
And it's alright  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
  
~Every time I try to talk to you  
  
I get tongue-tied  
  
Seems like everything I say to you  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
  
~So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in  
  
And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end  
  
Right about the same you walk by  
  
And I say 'Oh here we go again' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That really sounds like me and Kris, Kurama thought sadly as the song ended. He pulled his head phones off and looked up. His feet had carried him to his school without thinking. Another boring day in the Ningenkai. I hope I don't get mauled by me 'fan club'.  
Kurama trudged up the stairs into his school building, unaware of the pair of red eyes that had been following his every move.  
  
Yay! Chappie 7 done!! I know, it was a somewhat boring chapter, but necessary for this story to go on. Read and review, please!!! 


	8. Kris' Assignment

I'm depressed now. I didn't get a single review on the last chapter. Oh well, I knew it was stupid but it was necessary. The story must go on.  
  
Ghost and Shadow Ch. 8: Kris' Assignment  
  
Kris walked down the corridor to Koenma's office. It had been about a month since Kurama had left and she was told she had to work for Koenma. Now he had summoned her to his office, and she promised she would do what ever she could to help.  
Knocking quietly on the door at the end of the corridor, half hoping no one would open it. She had heard some disturbing things about the Reikai, but what scared her the most was that she would see something she could never have. Kris knew that what she had done her entire life would surely get her soul eaten. Deep down, though, Kris hoped that she could get something better after her life. Baka! she screamed at herself. You'll never cross over. Just the same as you'll never get others to give a damn about you. It's all the way of an assassin.  
Kris' thoughts were interrupted by the door suddenly opening. A blue ogre looked at her through the crack in the door. "State your name and business." he said.  
"Youko Kris, my business is with Koenma. I was summoned."  
The ogre looked her over before letting her in. The sight that met Kris' eyes was not what she had expected.  
The entire main room of the Reikai was filled with papers; floor to ceiling. Other ogres were running around with phones, screaming about souls coming in far too early. The blue ogre that had led her in tapped her on the shoulder and beckoned her to follow him.  
They wove through the mountains of papers and almost got run over by several ogres. It took them a whole 10 minutes to get to the main office. Kris suspected that without the papers lying around it would have taken them less than a minute.  
"Kris! I need you to get a message to Kurama!" the toddler Koenma ran up to Kris the moment she walked in through the door, waving papers around like mad.  
"Kurama?" his name caught her off guard.  
"Yes! Kurama! He needs to know about what's going on here!"  
"Well, what is going on?" Kris asked, shutting the door and leaning against it. Koenma sighed. He knew that Kris was not going to move until he filled her in.  
"An old enemy of his is back and killing both humans and demons at an unnatural pace. That's why were so swamped here, we can't keep up!! All ready over two million casualties total. I need to get the spirit detective and his assistants pronto!!"  
Kris was taken aback. Even she knew that those numbers were astounding. Kris had her own code of honor, and that violated it in totality. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "I will take the message to him personally, but only if I can be involved with this case. I wish to help in any way, shape or form. If you don't agree to my terms find another messenger."  
Now it was Koenma's turn to be taken aback. He never wanted Kris to become this involved. "Now, Kris," he tried to begin reasonably, but sighed in defeat at the icy glare from Kris. "Fine. It's your life. You may now be involved with this case. To be fair, I better put Jin and the others in too. Now, please! Give Kurama the message!"  
Kris nodded her approval and made to leave the office until she was stopped by Koenma again.  
"Kris, I think a ningen will be suspicious if they see a young woman like you walking around the streets with a tail and ears. Go to the portals room and speak to the operator, they'll give you a disguise."  
Kris nodded again and swiftly left the room before Koenma could stop her again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why do ningens have to dress so strangely? Kris thought to herself. She had gone to the portal room as directed, but her disguise was far too much for her. Kris' disguise was that of a ningen girl about 16 years of age, and she did not like the fabric of their clothing. Why do they wear such scratchy fabric?  
Kris' portal dropped her off right in front of Kurama's house. She had debated whether or not she should knock on the door when it opened. She had leapt out of the way and hid in a bush by the door step. What she saw astounded her.  
The ningen Kurama appeared in the doorway. He looks almost exactly like his Youko form. she thought, stunned. He had on a black uniform with red trimming, and really brought out his hair and eyes. Kris almost gasped in shock, but caught herself just in time. Kurama proceeded down the path and down the sidewalk. After a moment of waiting to make sure he could not see or sense her (she masked her energy, but sometimes a small stream slipped through), she followed him.  
Moving stealthily, Kris followed Kurama down the sidewalk. When he pulled out a CD player, Kris was confused to what it was, but it was obviously no threat, so she didn't let it bother her. Then, very soon after he put the head phones on, she heard him sing. Kurama's voice was deep and soulful. I never knew he could sing.It sounds so pretty. He seemed oblivious to the stares that he received form other ningens as he passed. The song had some sort of effect on them, just the same as Kris.  
Suddenly, Kurama stopped. Kris looked where he was looking and saw a large, grayish building. Her fox ears picked up him muttering about getting mauled. Ooh, no. No one mauls my best friend. she thought as he walked in through the building's door. He didn't come out for a few hours, but Kris waited. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Kris leapt up into a tree to wait for Kurama to exit the building.  
Where is he? Where-Oh, there he is. Kurama had just exited the building, trying very hard to be at the end of the line. Unfortunately, Kris noted, he was surrounded by girls. He seemed to be trying to get away from them, but they weren't budging. Finally, after about 20 minutes of being surrounded by girls, he came up with an acceptable excuse and left them swooning in his wake.  
Kris began to follow him again, this time above him. Along the trees, rooftops, and walls she followed him, waiting for the opportune moment to confront him. She was waiting for him not be so surrounded by other ningens. He was about 3 blocks from his house when the crowd thinned significantly. Now's my chance. Without a moments hesitation, Kris leapt down from the wall and in front of Kurama.  
"Kurama," she began, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. "What?" He just continued to stare, and his jaw dropped slightly. "Why do you keep on starring at me?"  
"Kris? That really you?"  
"Huh? You're still starring," Kris said, but felt a blush begin to creep up on her cheeks.  
  
Yet again, another boring chappie. The next one will be the last one, I promise! Please, please give me a review! Just one, please!!! 


	9. The Calm Before A Storm

More reviews.please? *tear, tear* Where's my hanky? *finds hanky and blows nose* Do you want me to cry more? I know these chapters are boring but the real fun begins when they finally start the mission. Just, give me some encouragement!!! PLEASE!  
  
Ghost and Shadow Ch. 9: The Calm Before A Storm  
  
"What? Why are you starring at me?" Kris asked Kurama, a blush beginning to spread on her cheeks.  
Kurama couldn't say anything. Is that really Kris? he asked himself. The girl standing in front of him could never be Kris. She looked nothing like the vixen!!  
"That really you?" he asked suspiciously, causing her to go more red in the face. This red was out of annoyance.  
"Yes, it's me! What, are you so dense you can't tell it's me?!" she half shouted at Kurama. Yep, that's her. Kurama thought, a little shocked.  
The whole reason Kurama had been starring was because of how she looked. Kris, in her ningen form, had long brown hair with bleached bangs and the tips of her hair dyed red. The clothes she was wearing were, at the same time, loose and tight fitting on her body. Kris had on a short skirt, fish nets, knee-high boots, and a baggy tank top. She actually looks.pretty. Kurama thought, then mentally slapped himself. Stop checking her out!!!  
"If it's about the clothes I don't want to hear it. This was all they had that would fit me." Kris snapped.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere and talk in private."  
"Why?"  
"You're attracting a lot of attention here." And she was. Every person who walked by gave the two of them a double take. Kurama wouldn't be surprised if some teenager walked by and grabbed Kris on the chest. "Come with me. We can go to my house. My mom shouldn't be home yet, so we can talk privately." He grabbed Kris' hand and took her to the Minamino residence. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama shut the door behind him, glad to be away from prying eyes. If they had caused a lot of unneeded attention just standing in the street, then it was nothing compared to what they got walking to the house. All of the passerby saw the two of them and automatically thought they were a couple. Kurama had even been threatened by some boys to get away from 'their girl'! Needless to say, Kris had to hold Kurama back form killing them.  
Turning around to face Kris, he saw that she was examining some pictures on the mantle.  
"So, this is Shiori?" she asked, pointing a more recent picture of Kurama and Shiori. Shiori had her arms wrapped around Kurama's neck and both were smiling at the camera.  
"Yes, that's her." Kurama answered, walking past Kris and into the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" he offered. Might as well give her something, it's only polite.  
"What do you have to drink?"  
"Um, let me check," Kurama opened the door to the refrigerator and looked inside. "There's soda pop (1), juice, or if you want you can have some green tea."  
"Green tea sounds good." Kurama quickly made the two of them some tea and handed Kris her cup. "Thank you."  
"So, Kris," Kurama asked, drinking his tea and sitting on the couch. "Why are you here?"  
"Koenma sent me to give you a briefing of the new mission." Kris said simply, sipping her tea, "He said that it would take place in the Makai, and that the enemy is someone you know."  
Kurama spat out his tea. "I know the enemy?!"  
"Yeah," Kris said surprised. "Koenma said that since you knew him, you have to go to the Makai and help Yusuke out in fighting him. Oh yeah," Kris added, almost forgetting. "Me and the others are helping too!"  
"Are you crazy?" Kurama asked, starring at her again, this time due to the shock she would do something like that. "You could be killed!" and then he added, suspiciously, "What others?"  
"Touya and Jin. Koenma said us three could work for him temporarily."  
"Oh, great." He said sarcastically, "Two ninjas, and an assassin who doesn't know when she should stop. Oh yeah, we'll really win this fight."  
"Shut up!" Kris flung a pillow at Kurama. "We leave for the Makai tomorrow at 9 am. I suggest you start packing and saying your goodbyes."  
Before Kurama could argue with her anymore, they heard the front door open.  
"Suuichi? Are you home?"  
"Yes I'm here, mom!" then he added in a whisper to Kris, "I'm Suuichi in the Ningenkai. Is suggest you remember that."  
Shiori walked into the room and saw Kris. "Hello." she said, smiling at the new girl in her room, "Are you one of Suuichi's friends from school?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Kris said, standing up and shaking Shiori's hand. "I'm Kris. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Suuichi has told me so much about you!"  
Damn, she's good. Kurama thought. Kris slipped into the lie as though it were nothing but the truth.  
"Kris?" Shiori asked once they had released each other's hands, "Is that short for Kristen?"  
"No, actually," Kris said laughing. "Kris is my name! Not short for anything."  
"Ah, I see," Shiori said. Then she offered, "Kris, would you like to stay for dinner?"  
"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I can't." Kris said, "My parents should be expecting me soon."  
"Oh, that's too bad. You're going to have to stay for dinner some day. Isn't that right Suuichi?"  
"Yes mom," Kurama said quickly. "I'll show her to the door. We don't want her to be late meeting up with her parents."  
"You do that, dear, and I'll start dinner."  
Kurama led Kris to the front door. But before he let her out, he had to ask her one thing.  
"Kris, where did you learn to lie like that?"  
She just smiled before responding, "You're my best friend and I grew up with you. You seriously don't think I wouldn't have learned something over those years?" Kris took one step out the door, but stopped and looked at Kurama again. "Reminder: tomorrow, 9 am, at Koenma's office. See you there." And she was gone.  
How am I going to explain this to mom? he thought, closing the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 9 am, and the whole gang was in Koenma's office.  
"Did you all get your briefings?" Koenma asked. He was in his teenage form, so no one had to look down on him while he was speaking. When they all nodded, he continued, "Good! Now, I don't know how long you're going to be in the Makai, but it's most likely going to be longer than a day. You will pick up all your supplies before you enter the portal."  
"Should I go in my demon form?" asked Kurama. Kris was back in her Youko form, and Kurama was just curious about whether he should transform or not.  
"That would be best." Koenma looked at them all, and then spoke again, "Me and Botan will meet up with you in the Makai once we straighten things out here. I advise you to close this case as quickly as possible."  
The gang nodded and left the office. When they finally got to the portal room, Kurama was in his Youko form and they had all their equipment for the trip.  
"I'm still not sure if I like the fact she's coming with us," Yusuke said, but didn't go on due to Kurama's glare. Swallowing his pride for complaining, he jumped into the portal. The others followed suit until just Kris and Kurama were left.  
"I'll see you on the other side," Kris winked and then jumped into the portal. Kurama waited a minute, thinking about this upcoming mission.  
Why don't I have a good feeling? he thought as he jumped into the portal destined for the Makai.  
  
Reviews!! PLEASE!!!! (I love this song: Heeeey ya, hey ya!! Oh, sorry. Um, Hey Ya by Outkast.) From this point on the story should definitely get better. Fights, and creatures dieing.Give me reviews and I'll start on these new chapters as soon as I can!! (1) Is it soda pop, soda, or just pop? I call it pop, but still...WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!?!?! 


	10. A Cottage in the Makai

The boring shit's now over! YES!!! The fighting begins! I FIND SAP BORING! And who is Kurama's arch rival here? I'll never tell. PLEASE! GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Ghost and Shadow 10: The Makai  
  
The trip to the Makai was just a whirlwind. Kurama didn't remember anything between the time he jumped through the portal to when he landed in the Makai.  
"Hey, Kurama. You ok?"  
Kurama looked towards whoever said that. His vision was blurry, he must've hit his head harder than he thought. Slowly, everything came back into focus, and he saw that Yusuke had spoken. "Watch out for that first step," Kurama said. The gang laughed as Yusuke helped Kurama up off the ground. "Ow, great. Remind me to hurt Koenma for making my ass hurt."  
Yusuke laughed. "Looks like the Youko's going to be in complete control for a while, huh?"  
"As long as we're in the Makai, I will act like this. Get used to it." Kurama muttered. He bent down and retrieved his supplies that had fallen out of his grip during the fall. As he was gathering his things, he noticed they were by a large forest. Actually, they were surrounded by it on all sides. They were in a grassy clearing.  
"So, where are we going to crash for the night? Koenma didn't tell us where," Kuwabarra asked. It was one of those rare occasions when no one had an answer for him. His question wasn't all that stupid for once.  
"That was our job!!" a voice thick with an Irish accent said just above them. Looking up, everyone saw Jin hovering just above their heads, his standard smile plastered to his face.  
"You honestly expect me to trust you?" Hiei said, looking up at the buoyant wind master.  
"Well, you don't have much of a choice," an icy voice said to their right. Touya emerged from the trees, dressed in his standard outfit of the Shinobi. He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. "Seeing as the demons among you haven't been here all that recently, they would be of little help finding a place to stay."  
"Koenma told us we're to help you in anyway, shape, and form," Kris added, finally drawing attention to herself from the gang. "I was with those two in the Makai for quite some time trying to find a suitable place."  
"By suitable you mean-?" Yusuke's question was both answered and interrupted Botan, who had just flown in through the portal.  
"By suitable they mean somewhere where you won't be so easily found. Did you put up the barriers like you were instructed?" Botan asked the newest members. Receiving the affirmative, she cheerfully stated, "Great! Let's go!"  
"Follow us," said Touya as he turned and walked back into the woods. Kris left with him and Jin zoomed off in the general direction. Shrugging to each other, the gang, now with Botan, followed them into the depths of the forest. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here we are!" said Jin once they reached another clearing about a two hour walk from where they began. He hovered above a cottage the clearing, and the gang's jaws dropped.  
This cottage was by no means small. It had three stories, a sloping roof, and a stream that ran around it. There was also a small garden/vegetable patch beside the house.  
"The garden is for Kris and Kurama to take care of," Touya stated, gesturing to it. "We already know Kurama is good with plants, but we found out Kris is good with them, too."  
"It's a Youko trait," Kris said, shrugging off the compliment. "Anyway, we need to eat, so a garden was necessary."  
"Don't worry about anyone finding it!" Jin called out, still hovering above them. Jin floated over to hover above Touya. Annoyed, Touya grabbed Jin's leg and pulled the wind master out of the air and onto the ground. "Ow! Thanks a lot!" Jin got up and rubbed his butt. "As I was saying, no one can find this place! Too deep in the woods, plus our security system is flawless!"  
"Time to get settled, then," Koenma said, popping up behind the gang, freaking everyone out.  
Shaking off the surprise, the gang gathered up their things and trooped down to the cottage. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama collapsed into a chair. After nearly three hours of unpacking, delayed greatly due to Yusuke and Koenma fighting, the Youko was exhausted.  
  
"Uh, Kurama?"  
Kurama's head shot up and looked towards the voice. Botan was standing in the doorway to the living room, and was looking at him in an almost pleading way. "What is it, Botan?" he asked.  
"We need a few of you guys to go and make sure there are no intruders." Botan said, in an almost feeble voice.  
"But Jin said that the security systems-"  
"Yes, but sometimes little demons who aren't too bright set off the systems. And besides, you have to get registered in the system. That way it doesn't kill you." Botan took a deep breath. "You're going with Jin, Kris, Hiei, and Yusuke to get registered."  
"I'm guessing I have no choice in the matter?" Kurama starred at Botan, waiting for an answer. When she gave the nod, he heaved himself off the incredibly comfy chair and walked to the door. "Are you and Touya cooking?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, the food will be edible. I'll be back later," Kurama gave his goodbye to Botan and exited the door into the setting sun. Just outside the door sat Kris, Yusuke and Hiei, all looking annoyed.  
"Hey! Good to see you're alive!" Yusuke said in his cocky way, "I was just about to go and see if you had died, or something."  
"You're going to die for putting me in a bad mood!" Kurama advanced to Yusuke, only to be stopped by Jin landing between the two of them.  
'Ready to go?!" the ever cheerful wind master shouted. He was oblivious to the situation, until he saw the look on Kurama's face. "What'd I do?" he squeaked.  
"Move, I need to strangle Yusuke,"  
"Why?" Kris asked, moving behind Jin and looking up at her old friend, "What'd he do now?"  
"Went into my things, and gave me a headache."  
"Jeez, the littlest things still set you off," she muttered under her breath.  
"Are you quite finished?" Hiei finally asked, jumping off the stump he was sitting on. "Don't we need to go somewhere?"  
"Yeah," Jin said, eager to get away from the pissed Youko. Jumping back into the air and hovering in front of the group. "This way. We have to register you guys by tonight, unless you want to get up really early in the morning." Jin zoomed off into the trees, leaving the others in front of the house. After starring at the wind master's hasty exit, they followed him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright, now you guy's just look at this," They were now at the edge of another clearing, and Kris was holding up a small plant which Kurama had immediately recognized as a weaker version of the death plant. "When you look at it, it registers your spirit energy. But it only registers if a plant master is holding it."  
"So we just look at the thing?" Yusuke asked, reaching out a hand to poke the plant. His hand was quickly slapped away by Kris.  
"Don't touch it! Even though it's a weak version, I has some more potent ways of survival that the real Death Plant! If you just touch this guy, it will immediately get in your system."  
"Let me guess," Hiei said before Kris could continue. "It doesn't affect you because you can control it. Am I right?"  
"Exactly," Kris replied, looking at Hiei. "Now, just look at the damn thing and we can go back!"  
Not wanting to evoke Kris' wrath, which Kurama warned them about before they left, the guys all looked at the plant. Right after they looked at it, it began to glow, and little white strings of energy came out of the plant and connected to them. The white strings were soon the same color as their spirit energy; green, black, and red. The registration took less than a minute, but it left them feeling a little tired afterwards.  
"Can we go back now?" asked Jin. He had been floating over their heads, thoroughly bored. He had been registered before the others arrived, same with Touya.  
"Sure," Kris lifted the plant up into a tree, where it slithered up into a higher branch and out of sight. "I'm hungry, anyway."  
Kris suddenly let out a small scream of surprise. An arrow had just narrowly missed her head and was wedged in the tree. Looking towards where the arrow was shot, the five of them saw a large group of demons, standing just outside the barrier.  
  
Cliffie! Yay! Finally, the bloodbath begins in the next chapter! I'm not too great at writing fight scenes, but hopefully these next few chappies will come out alright. Stay tuned and REVIEW!  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
HERE BUTTON! PUSH IT! 


	11. Shadow Blood Stem

YAY! FIGHTS! Dunno how long this fight will be, but yins get to see Kris' attacks now! WOO! I apologize, but I suck at writing battle scenes. FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!! *on hands and knees begging*  
  
Ghost and Shadow 11: Shadow Blood Stem  
  
The group looked towards where the arrow came from, and saw an abnormally large group of lower level demons. Each demon was equipped with a sword and shield, and each was ready to charge.  
"And here I was thinking this trip was going to be boring," Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles. Around him the others also were warming up. Kurama had his whip in hand, Hiei and Kris had their swords at the ready. Touya was warming up a batch of Shards of Winter, and Jin had a Tornado Fist going. "Let's go, don't want to be rude."  
They charged at the demons just outside their barrier. 'Best get them before they get you,' thought Kurama, brandishing his whip at the nearest demon.  
There were too many to count, so the group just attacked whomever they saw first. Hiei, because he was the fastest, was far ahead of the others and already hacking away with his katana. His tactic for this battle was to jump into a large group of demons and then have them attack his after image. While they tried to attack a him that wasn't there, he would run along the outside of their circle and chop off their heads. Before they all fell over, he was on to the next group. (A/N: a very effective method, no?)  
Jin confused his group of demons by flying in circles around their heads. Then he'd just punch them quite a few times until they were unconscious. Touya's technique was very similar, except he didn't punch he threw shards of winter attacks.  
Kurama lashed out at the first group of demons he saw with his whip. Very soon, no demons were around him, leaving Kurama to observe what the others were doing. 'Looks like Hiei and the others are almost done. Now, where'd Kris go?' He turned in a circle, surveying the scene for any sign of the other Youko. Kurama let his eyes pass over the area a few times until he realized what he was seeing.  
Kris was near the edge of the forest, both katanas glinting in the light. There was a large pile of bodies around her, but there was a larger group of living ones in front of her. They advanced in on her in a single group, an overwhelming force for any average demon.  
"Uh, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, walking over to his friend, almost tripping over some bodies in the process. "Should we help her?"  
"No," Kurama smiled and shook his head. "If I know her, this'll be a piece of cake. Watch."  
Kris looked up and saw the large grouping in front of her. She flashed them a charming smile which stopped the demons dead in their tracks. They didn't have time to react when a sword ripped through half their number, skewering them like a shish kabob. The other half were chopped into little bits by Kris' other blade. Kris chopped them right down a line, never ceasing movement. When she finally arrived at the last one, she reached down and grabbed her other sword and killed the final demon with two.  
"Wow," Yusuke let out a low whistle as Kris approached them. She looked over at him and Yusuke gave her a small round of applause. "I've never seen anything quite like that. Not even from Hiei, and he's supposed to be a blade master."  
"Hn," Despite Hiei's normal glare, Kurama could detect an air of respect around him.  
"I see you haven't lost your touch." Kurama nodded in her direction, a sign of his acknowledgement.  
"Heh. I told you I'd work at it. I keep my promises." Kris playfully gave Kurama a light slap on the face. "Besides, this fight isn't over yet."  
"Hmm. There's a new smell in the air."  
"Someone with an abnormally large amount of spirit energy," Yusuke observed. "This our guy?"  
"No." Hiei spoke, startling everyone slightly. Yusuke more than the two Youkos. "This guy doesn't have nearly enough power to be capable of the amount of damage the spirit world has kept track of. But I think he's a subordinate to our guy."  
"Hiei speaks." Kurama looked at Hiei and then off into the distance, past the field and over a small hill. "He's here."  
A figure appeared over the crest of the hill. With the sunset in the background, it was a very dramatic scene indeed. From what their eyes could see, this figure had a large black cloak wrapped around it's body, and that was all that was discernable.  
"Interesting. This is going to be very interesting," the two Youkos chorused, amused smiles on their faces.  
"Well, I wouldn't doubt that." Jin said, hovering just above their heads. He had his eyes shielded against the sun, trying to make out more of the figure.  
"Don't look into the sun, you'll go blind." Touya warned Jin, grabbing the wind master's leg and pulling him out of the air.  
"Oof! Why do you always do that to me?!"  
"Because it's funny to see you fall on you butt every so often. Boosts my self esteem." Touya said with a smirk, and then focused all his attention on the figure approaching them.  
When the figure was about 50 yards away from them, it was realized that the figure was not a he, but a she. The woman was very tall, and that was all that could be distinguished. The cloak covered everything else on her body, head to foot. There was just a slit for eyes on the hood, but all they could see was a blackness beyond the slice.  
"Are you the reception for me? How nice." The voice coming from the cloak had a slightly tinny quality to it. Her voice was emotionless and had no other qualities about it except for the tinny sound. "I am Zarkia, and my mission is to pass on a message and then annihilate the spirit detectives and allies."  
"Oh, that's nice." Yusuke said sarcastically, "What's the message so we can get to the butt-kicking faster?"  
"The message is for just one of you." Zarkia's voice suddenly turned into something more like a recording. " 'Long time, no see. You shall never beat me. The past is where the true enemy lies, and one or the other must die.' " Zarkia's voice returned to it's normal tone, if one could call it normal. "That is all. Now, I must kill you all."  
"Wait, could you play that again?!" Yusuke asked. "You lost me after the first rhyme!"  
"Yeah, me too," Jin was hanging upside-down in the air, scratching his head with a confused look on his face. "All I caught was something about the true enemy being in the past or something like that."  
Kurama was the only one not pondering over the message. It had made perfect sense to him, because it had been directed at him. "So I must fight him, then," he whispered to himself. No one heard him because they were all talking amongst themselves. Then Kurama realized that Zarkia was pulling something out from under her robes. "Uh, guys? I think it's time to fight now."  
"Wha-? Oh, ok." Yusuke powered up, same with Hiei, Touya and Jin. Kurama was already powered up, and Kris just grabbed her swords.  
"I will complete my mission. Final segment begins now." Zarkia attacked, a large claymore swinging from her hands. It was only then that they all realized that Zarkia had thick gloves on. No skin was showing as she swung her hands with the claymore.  
"Whoa!" Touya barely leapt out of the way as the large sword nearly chopped him in two.  
"Do not run. It shall make you harder to kill."  
"As if!" Yusuke shouted, pointing his spirit gun at her and firing. He clearly thought it was a direct hit, so what happened next shocked him.  
Zarkia lifted up her left arm and blocked the spirit bullet. Blocked it completely, there was no sign of impact at all on her arm. The bullet ricocheted off her arm and hit Yusuke squarely in the chest. Yusuke had no idea that his spirit bullet packed such a punch, so the shock of the impact knocked him unconscious.  
"One down. 5 to go." Zarkia's next lunge was directed at Touya again. This time, though, she moved so fast that he didn't see her until the last minute. Then it was too late. The sword jabbed through him, impaling him with a spray of blood. She yanked the sword out of him, and then kicked Touya away from her. Blood got on her cloak, but she didn't care.  
"4 more."  
"Hey, bitch! Have some of this!" Jin had whirled up a tornado fist and was flying fast at Zarkia.  
"Pest. Why don't you give up?" Zarkia held up the claymore parallel to her body. Due to the width of the blade, Jin thought the attack would snap the blade in two and then go on to make contact with her body. But, apparently, that blade was made out of tougher stuff than he thought. His attack struck the blade and bounced back at him, knocking him out of the air. Zarkia took advantage of his brief daze and struck him with the broad side of the sword. Jin was flung backwards into a tree and was instantly knocked out. "3."  
"How is she doing this?!" Hiei starred at his fallen comrades. He felt a rage build up in him like never before. Hiei normally kept all emotion in check, because when he let it get the best of him, all rational thought was lost. And that was what was happening to him now. Hiei let out a rather scary war cry and charged at Zarkia, using all his speed to get at her faster.  
"They just keep coming like flies." Zarkia easily dodged Hiei, sending the Jaganshi flying 50 yards past her.  
"Stay still!" he turned around and ran back at the woman, sending all his energy into his next assault.  
"This isn't good." Kurama said, looking at Hiei with wide eyes. "He's using up all his energy just to get at Zarkia. He won't have enough left over to slash at her sufficiently with his sword."  
"So you're basically saying he's screwed; can't win." Kris had he hands on her hips, her face an emotionless mask. Kurama also had a mask like that on, the only thing betraying his emotion were his eyes. "Looks like this fight's gonna be up to us. You team always have these issues with fighting together?"  
"We haven't really ever fought with Jin and Touya before," Kurama stated, watching as Hiei slowed down in his assault little by little. Hiei was lasting longer than anyone else who tried. Yusuke was just waking up, but he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. "Yusuke and Hiei normally do their own thing. Well, that's how we're used to fighting; separately."  
"Huh. Well, Hiei just lost." Indeed he had. Hiei had slowed down to the point where he didn't leave an after-image anymore. Zarkia noticed that and followed him with her eyes. When he got close enough, she punched him and then stabbed him in the shoulder with the sword. Kicking the injured Jaganshi aside, she pointed at Kurama and Kris.  
"2 left."  
Kris just sighed and turned to Kurama. "Together or separate?"  
"Together. Odds of surviving higher." Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair and turned it into his trademark whip. "You still can't manipulate plants, can you?"  
"Nope, but I have something that makes up for it," Kris unsheathed he swords and started at Zarkia. Then she turned and said, "You already know that."  
"Yeah, I do." Kurama followed Kris, each one formulating where to move first so the other could have an opportunity to strike. "You go right, I go left."  
"Got it." Kris ran quickly to the right side of Zarkia, while Kurama mirrored her actions.  
"Double trouble. I'll kill you both in one strike." Zarkia lifted up her sword and muttered something under her breath. The blade of the sword burst into cool blue flame. It was now the only true light on the field because the sun had long since disappeared beyond the horizon. She pointed the blade away from her at the two Youkos and the flame burst out and shot right at them.  
"Ugh! Looks like we got a fiery bitch," Kris screamed as she jumped to the side, barely dodging the blue fire-ball. It singed the hem of her dress.  
"Ow!" Kurama had also narrowly dodged the fire-ball, but it hit his left ankle and knocked him to the ground.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah," Kurama struggled to get up and stood on a shaky leg. "I think it's sprained, though."  
"Little pest must be exterminated." Zarkia fired up another blue- flame attack, this time the attack was aimed directly at Kurama.  
"Not good." Kurama attempted to limp away, but could barely take a step before crashing to the ground again. "Definitely not good."  
"After you there shall be only one." Zarkia sent the flame right at Kurama, and it hit him head on. Kurama flew through the air and landed in a heap on the ground 15 feet away.  
"Kurama! You alive?" Kris ran over to her fallen friend, and saw he was trying to get up. "I see you are alive."  
"Really? Couldn't tell," Kurama managed to sit up after several failed attempts. "Ow, I'm going to feel this in the morning."  
"Grr."  
"Uh, Kris? I know that look. You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?"  
Kurama couldn't get another word out of his mouth, and it any of his fallen comrades were trying to move, they would have suddenly found themselves unable. The air was brimming with a new energy, radiating from the Shadow Youko.  
"What? I do not know what this is." Zarkia starred at the only one standing, puzzled.  
"Ready to rock?" Kris held up her left arm and a deep purple light collected in her palm. When the orb of light got to the size of a basketball, she lowered her arm and pointed it at Zarkia. "Rose Blood Stem!"  
Suddenly the whole field and the outskirts of the forest were bathed in a deep purple light.  
  
Ok, that's enough. Please review, this battle isn't over yet. What else can Kris do? And exactly what is Zarkia? Remember, she still has that cloak on. Review, and the chappie shall come out sooner, and I apologized for this one taking so long. 


	12. Hidden Strength That Is Desired

Um.hi again. Look, this story's gonna be more interesting from this point on. Please review. If you have any suggestions on how I can liven up the romance a little, please send me some suggestions. I'm not really good at romance, though I actually wrote this story from the end and worked my way to the beginning. A little help? Please?  
  
Ghost and Shadow 12: Hidden Strength That Is Desired  
  
The deep purple light flooded the whole of the field, along with some of the forest. As quickly as it filled the area, it just as quickly turned into a single beam centered over Zarkia. The light made a wave like motion and then appeared to be sucked into Zarkia herself.  
"AHHHHHH!" Zarkia was screaming and wriggling about in pain. The energy coming out of her body formed a light purple cloud around her that could easily be overlooked. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the foundations of the very ground, and seemed to come from Zarkia herself.  
When the dust settled slightly, Kurama stood up shakily and whirled around to face Kris. "When were you planning on telling me you had perfected that attack?"  
"Aw, you mean you aren't proud of me?" Kris responded with a pout. "I thought you would be!"  
"I suggest you stop playing around." Hiei was up off the ground, but his right shoulder was still spewing blood. He was in no condition to fight, but he was in good enough of a condition to offer his wonderful advice. "You didn't kill her, the fight isn't over. Shut up."  
"Oh, aren't you Mr. I-am-not-sarcastic?" Kris stuck out her tongue at the Jaganshi, but she knew he was right. Kris had sensed Zarkia's energy fall rapidly and then rise after the explosion.  
"Kris, you used a good portion of your energy on that attack, didn't you?" Kris had a tendency to dump all her energy into one blow, just like Yusuke. Kurama had witnessed this on several occasions, and thought her a goner. However Kris had one more ace up her sleeve, and that might win her the fight. "Kris, since you are the only one in any condition to fight right now, would you mind finishing up while I tend to the others?"  
"What are you talkin' about?" Yusuke said in a very dazed voice from his spot on the ground. He pointed a finger in the air. "I'm in every condition to fight! Lemme at her!" The hand fell down and they heard snoring issue from Yusuke's mouth.  
"Uh, you we saying?" Kris was shocked at Yusuke's behavior, but that didn't stop her from interrogating Kurama about what his grand plan was.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." Kurama shock his head as if to clear thoughts and continued with his plan. "Well, you finish off Zarkia over there," He pointed to the crater where Zarkia had last stood. There was still a cloud of dust around it, and they could see a figure moving about inside it. "And I'll make sure no one dies over here. Though I doubt it. Knowing Jin and Yusuke, they probably fell asleep."  
Kris sighed, "All right, I'll do all the hard work, but you owe me big time."  
"Good luck, if it means anything to you."  
"Yeah, do your job and I do mine." Kris turned on her heel and walked away. She called out over her shoulder, "I won't screw this one up."  
"You think you should let her go?" Jin was up and about, trying to fly over to Kurama but falling out of the air. He resorted to walking. "I don't think she's in better shape than any of us."  
"Energy wise, no. But (I never thought I'd say this) have some faith."  
"Uh-huh," Jin cackled slightly. "I won't carry her back, just so you know."  
"Stop moving so I can treat you." Kurama pushed the wind master down to the ground and began to treat his wounds, all the while thinking, 'I hope Kris'll be ok.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Though Kris would never admit it, she was very scared of this woman she was about to face. Never before had she met someone so strong, and it freaked her out. And also the fact she had no backup.  
"Whoop-de-do." she muttered under her breath, "A lone fox sent to meet a lion. I wish I had at least one person to back me up.But they're all incapacitated at the moment."  
Suddenly Kris stopped dead in her tracks. Zarkia was emerging from the cloud, and from the looks of things her cloak had been blown off. What had been under the cloak was something Kris never wished to see.  
Zarkia looked like she had been human at one time, but with all the metal and wiring she steadily transformed into a perverted kind of android. Half her face was metal, and there appeared to be no effort to cover the metal before the blast. Along with her face, a good half or more of her body was metallic and full of wiring and various other things. There was very little clothing on her, just a torn tee-shirt and a pair of khaki colored shorts; which looked like they wouldn't last anymore.  
'Must've been her clothing before the transition,' Kris observed, feeling a bit sorry for the former woman in front of her. That pity didn't last for long.  
Zarkia brushed herself off and bent down to pick up her claymore where it had fallen. Her metallic voice rang throughout the field, "Let us finish this."  
"My thoughts exactly." Kris took a fighting stance and whipped one of her swords out. Her other one had been blown away in the explosion of her previous attack.  
"Little pest, and that's exactly what you are."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"One thing."  
"Well, why is you're master," Kris spat the word out. She didn't believe in masters. "Doing all this?"  
Zarkia paused for a moment, closing her eyes as if to think. After several long moments she finally answered, "To get revenge."  
"On who?"  
"That's more than one question, so let us begin the fight." At that Zarkia charged at Kris with the claymore held parallel to the ground.  
"Wha-?!" Kris yet again barely escaped the blow, but the sword slashed some of her clothing on her upper torso. She was quick to retaliate with a blow to the back of Zarkia's neck. However, the slash appeared to do nothing, not even dent the metal or cut the skin. "I'm in trouble."  
"Die!" Zarkia lashed out with her claymore and caught the blade in Kris' hand, sending it flying into the wilderness. Kris couldn't see where it landed, which wasn't good in the least. "Now you are finished."  
Kris gulped as the claymore's tip was placed on her throat. 'I promised I wouldn't screw up, but I don't want to use that attack.' She sighed audibly, causing the blade at her throat to waver slightly while Zarkia pondered the meaning of the sigh. "No choice then," she said aloud and began the power up.  
Kris leapt backwards and began to chant softly while her spirit energy came to the right frequency. Her most effective attack was also the most painful one she knew, and she had always been able to execute it when the times called for it. Kris just hoped she had enough energy left to perform it.  
"Huh? I do not understand this skill." Zarkia apparently was programmed with every skill known, just not this one. Kris had figured that since before she had executed her first assault.  
All the while Zarkia contemplated Kris chanted. Finally her energy was at the right level and she concentrated it in the palm of her right hand. Kris could feel the skin in the palm of her hand ripple and contort with the energy. She could feel the pain as the skin suddenly ripped back and then felt the cool metal of a blade come through the hole in the skin. When the blade was fully extended, the skin ripped back into place and then re-contorted into a handle for the blade. The finished product was a sword that was still attached to her hand, the handle made out of the flesh of her own skin. (for those who've read or seen X/1999, this is Arashi Kishu's special attack. One of the Seven Seals.)  
"Now," Kris said, holding her newly forged blade of flesh in front of her, "Are YOU ready to die?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Kurama?" Touya asked, now fully healed and sitting on the side lines watching the fight. "What is that she's holding?"  
"A Flesh Sword. It's a hereditary attack that is used as a last resort. It's the only thing she's thankful to her parents for." Kurama responded, finishing the healing on Hiei's shoulder.  
"I kind of wish I could do that," Hiei muttered. "That way now one could steal my sword from me."  
"No you don't," Kurama stepped away from Hiei with a serious expression, studying his handiwork while paying close attention to the fight. "The attack uses a bit of life energy as well as spirit energy when evoked. After it has been used too much, the bearer will die. I have only seen Kris use this attack once before, and it left her incredibly drained."  
"So you mean she's technically risking her life for us?" Jin asked, now able to hover in the air slightly thanks to Kurama's superior healing abilities.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kurama said it in a neutral voice, but it betrayed what he really thought. 'Truth is, I think she used it more times than the one I saw. I have no idea how many more times she can pull this off before she dies.' He checked everyone to make sure they were fine, and watched the final round of the fight against Zarkia. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kris raced to Zarkia, bearing all her strength on the tip of the sword. If she could just get a clear point, she could easily chop this girl in two. Her blade could chop through anything, just like Kurama's signature whip. The blade itself was similar to Kuwabarra spirit sword in a way, but in the nature that her energy actually transformed into actual metal. It was very tricky to pull off, and it took her years to master. And every time she pulled off a perfect transformation, she could feel a bit of her life energy slip away; like sands in a cupped hand. Little by little. Who knew when the technique would kill her, and it could easily be today.  
Zarkia was not ready for the new attack, and saw it a little too late. She jumped to the side, but Kris' blade slashed through her shin. Bearing her teeth in pain and in surprise, Zarkia flipped forward and landed on her feet, one hand on the new wound.  
"You." Zarkia hissed at Kris, all the while holding onto the wound. Kris noted that no blood came out, instead wires were overflowing as blood would. "You are going to pay. First you, then I'll finish off the others!" and so Zarkia charged with her claymore, this time with a slight limp. Wires trailed out after her, like a perverted new pair of pants of skirt.  
Kris parried the blade expertly and continued to block and dodge every other assault that was given to her. 'This is hardly the challenge anymore,' she thought disappointedly. "If you don't mind," Kris spoke aloud. "I would like to finish this now."  
"Go right ahead! Try!" Zarkia tried to scream it but the threat came out in more of a whisper.  
"Alright." Kris held the blade above her head and chanted again. "This really should kill you. A combo of my two attacks."  
"But you don't have enough energy!"  
"A surprising thing about this sword," Kris said slowly. "It takes away from your life-energy bank, and puts it in your spirit energy store. In reality, while you've been attacking me, at every blow I've gotten stronger." The energy was at the right frequency. The sword began to glow purple and Kris brought it down to her side. "Fare you well. Rose Blood Stem!"  
The purple light exploded from the blade and Kris was the only one not dazzled by it. She seized the opportunity and rammed the full blade into Zarkia's stomach. Zarkia twisted and writhed about in pain before exploding in a shower of wire and metal, but not before shouting:  
"They will be back for you!"  
Kris stood up amidst the rubble of the now defeated Zarkia. All the guys on the sidelines, now fully healed, stood in shock at what just happened. Kris started shakily towards them, allowing the blade to reenter her skin, the hole vanishing as if it were never there.  
"I told you," Kris said when she stopped in front of Kurama. She had a small smile on her face but his was expressionless. "I wouldn't screw it up."  
"The situation wasn't desperate enough for you to use that attack," Kurama was covering his worry with cynicism. Kris' face fell, and he felt a little bad but kept it up with the mask. "You don't know how long you can keep doing that."  
"You're right, but still. I had to." Kris suddenly toppled forward on Kurama, blacking out from sheer exhaustion and lack of energy.  
"Kurama, should we get her back?" Jin asked, flying over to the two Youkos. Kurama put Kris' head on his leg and examined her.  
"Yes. Quickly. Now." They grabbed Kris and sent Jin to fly her to the cabin, all the while Kurama was thinking, 'She's slipping away.'  
  
That's it for now. Not done yet. Please review. 


	13. All Is Forgiven When The Timing Is Right

Thank you for the reviews so far! I'm glad people are actually reading this, otherwise I might take it off! (And I might...or just revise it. I'm debating right now) So thank you, and here's the next installment of Ghost and Shadow!  
  
Ghost and Shadow: Awaken to Reality  
  
Kris was stuck in the dark. No, not just stuck, swimming in it. It was all around her, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get out of the darkness. She could feel something, like a hand almost, trying to grab her hand to help her, but their help was not enough. Every time they go closer to her Kris could feel herself being pulled even farther back. Yet there was hope, because after a while she began to resist the pulling sensation when the helping hand arrived. And soon after she just began to resist, she was fighting it altogether. One day the help came like it always did, methodically around the same time, and she fought the pulling with all she had. That was all it took, and Kris could feel herself rising out of the dark pool and back into the world of the living.  
Slowly, she began to feel solid once again. Kris could feel the air around her and the bed she was lying on. 'Wait a second...Bed?' She snapped her eyes open right then and there. Upon looking around she saw that she was in a room, apparently on an upper story by the scene out the window, and right beside her bed, sleeping as quietly as possible, was...  
"Kurama?"

* * *

After the previous fight with Zarkia, Kris had collapsed into a coma from the exertion of using her most powerful weapon. Kurama had taken upon himself to carry her back. And ONLY he could and would do so. Yusuke had offered to help him, but Kurama gave one snarl and Yusuke had backed off. Kurama carried Kris to the small safe-house and laid her down in the nearest bedroom. Unfortunately for him, it was his own with a view of the forest.  
After laying her down on his bed and covering her up, Kurama did something he hardly ever did. He fell asleep. Being a demon of his nature, Kurama hardly ever felt the need to sleep, and yet he had begun to sleep more and more often since Kris had come around.  
"What am I thinking?..." Kurama said to himself while curling up with a particularly comfortable blanket. "She wouldn't do something like that, at least not on purpose..." With his consciousness fading like his voice, Kurama feel into a deep sleep.  
During this nap, or it could be a hibernation due to the fact he was unsure of how long he was asleep; but Kurama dreamed a very strange dream. He saw Kris in some sort of black water, yet every time she came to the surface and gave a hand to help her, she would be pulled back under. And right as she went under, for split second, he would see a face appear in the water. Kurama could swear that he knew that dark face but before a name could be placed with it, it would vanish in a ripple of black water. However, before he could ponder t anymore, a soft voce called out his name, causing his eyes to snap open and forcing the dream out of his thoughts.  
"Kris!" He threw himself at her without thinking, but withdrew quickly when she winced. 'Why did I just do that? I never do that!' "Sorry, are you feeling better now?"  
"Yeah, loads. Now get me to the kitchen so I can make some food."  
"You're not cooking, someone else will. You are just going to eat, alright?" Kurama scooped Kris out of the bed and proceeded to carry her down to the kitchen. Seeing as no food had come up while he was on watch, he assumed no one was trying to cook so he'd make the food for the two of them. Imagine their surprise when the heard yelling coming from the kitchen area.  
"URIMESHI! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT!"  
"OH, AND YOU KNOW, FANCY-PANTS!?!?!"  
"OF COURSE I DO!!!!"  
"NO YOU ONLY THINK YOU DO!!!"  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I-" Jin cut off at the sight of Kurama holding Kris and standing in the doorway staring at the two of them and the kitchen. "Aww! I never noticed this before, but you two make a cute couple!"  
Kurama set Kris onto a chair before cuffing Jin with the back of his hand. "Care to tell me what's going on?"  
"Er..." Yusuke began, but his voice trailed off. The kitchen explained it all. There was food (unidentifiable food) in every corner of the room and even sticking to the ceiling. "Uh we were cleaning?"  
Kurama arched an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were trying to cook something for some unknown reason considering neither of you can cook anything more than ramen noodles. However, that may not be true for Jin. All I know is Yusuke once burned water."  
"How the hell do you do that?" Jin asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.  
"I do not know. One minute there's water in the pot, the next POOF, no water."  
"Water evaporates, genius!" Kris called out from the table where she was sitting. "Now, what's with the new decorations?"  
"Er..." They both looked very nervous. "Well," Jin and Yusuke said in unison before falling silent again.  
"OUT WITH IT!!!!" bellowed both kitsunes. Kitsunes happen to be neat freaks, and the kitchen was bothering them immensely to the point of insanity.  
"It was for Kris..." they squeaked out, receiving very confused stares from the kitsunes.  
"Huh?"  
"Did I just hear them correctly?" Kurama stated in disbelief. "This was an apology? In some strange way/shape/form?"  
"Yes," was the squeaked reply.  
The fox demons exchanged glances before bursting out into great fits of laughter. It took several minutes for them to calm down (not Jin and Yusuke, Kurama and Kris where the ones laughing. Jin and Yusuke were too freaked out to move).  
"That...was...the funniest thing...I have ever heard!" Kris gasped out, clutching her side.  
"You two? Actually apologizing? For what?" Kurama asked curiously, looking at them with his best interrogation glare which was ruined by his occasional snort of laughter.  
"For doubting her..." Yusuke muttered. "For her coming almost-suicide for us. I guess it's an apology/thank you."  
"That's so cute! " Kris motioned them over and hugged them to the point there was no air left in the shorter demons' lungs. "Thank you, but, can Kurama cook instead?"

* * *

After Kurama finished with a basic breakfast and they were eating, the topic of the previous fighter came up.  
"What the hell was it?" Jin asked slowly. "I've never seen anything like it before in my life."  
"I second that."  
"Urimeshi, you have yet to live long enough."  
"Shut up Jin!"  
Thus began a small, playful match of who could get the most eggs on the other in the shortest amount of time. Jin won due to help from the wind.  
"I think it was animatronic-human manipulator." Kris said softly. "They're very powerful, considering what they can do to human bodies as well as their own."  
"Meaning?" said the rebellious duo still flinging eggs at each other (Yusuke declared the previous fight was a tie).  
It was Kurama's turn to respond. "They observe demons and battle strategies, and then manipulate metal into reflecting those attacks. I think yesterday's was just a decoy to get to know our strengths."  
"The manipulator was surely watching from the trees," added Kris.  
"You guessed right..." a voice from outside whispered through the open window.  
"NT ANOTHER ONE!!!" Screamed Jin at the top of his lungs.  
"Is it my turn?" asked Yusuke, rolling up his sleeves and charging to the door. Suddenly, a large figure appeared in the doorway, blocking him.  
"What the hell? MOVE IT!" Yusuke threw a punch in his direction, but the figure disappeared and reappeared over in the garden. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!"  
Kurama didn't respond, he was looking at the ground. There was a disturbance of soil where the figure had been, meaning one thing.  
"He's not a teleporter..." Kurama said slowly, shutting Yusuke up.  
"What? So he moves really fast? Then, why today of all days did Hiei have to go and get another mission?!" moaned Jin.  
"He goes through the ground, dimwit." Kris was also looking at the spot on the floor, but from her seat at the table. "I can't fight that..."  
"No, but I can." Kurama got up and went out through the door to meet his new adversary.  
"So, you figured it out then?" said the figure as Kurama approached. "Brave to face me alone. I am Yomashi. I am your next opponent. This is round two."  
  
HI AGAIN!!!!!! Sorry it took me so long, many problems no one wants to know about, believe me. So, here is the new chappie. Please wait a week or so for the next one, alright? Later! Keep up with the reviews!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!! 


	14. Sly Enemy of Ground Unseen

Hello, I'm back. Thank you all you reviewers! I love all the reviews that were sent. All you get a plushie in the design of your choice. -blah blah- means thoughts. In this case, Kurama. Now, back to Yomishi. By the way, if anything seems off, I am sorry. Tell me and I'll edit it to fix it.

Ghost and Shadow Ch. 14: Sly Enemy of Ground Unseen

When Yomishi had arrived, the sun was just beginning to rise and the fog on the ground had not yet burned off. Stepping outside into the foggy air, Kurama stood on the stoop in front of the door and looked in the general direction of Yomishi. -It appears,- Kurama thought. -That his cloak enables him to become almost invisible in fog and darkness. Explains why he chose to attack now.- Upon hearing a cracking noise, Kurama turned to the garden. There stood Yomishi, having broken a stick to get Kurama's attention, with his arms folded in front of him. This was the closest Kurama had gotten to his new foe, and took the opportunity to observe him.

Yomishi's cloak was not a solid color as the group had assumed earlier. It was, in fact, more of a see-through mesh and the color came from Yomishi's skin. He wore nothing under the cloak, no clothing and not even jewelry. On a normal day, Kurama would've asked what had happened to the clothing and why wasn't he wearing any? However, there was no reason to ask why because the answer was obvious. Yomishi didn't have to wear clothes because of two reasons. One was because the clothing would get in the way of his treks underground and the other reason was that there was absolutely nothing to cover up. Yomishi's naked gray body looked more like one of those male Barbie dolls than anything else. His eyes were a bright and glowing purple beneath his see through hood; nothing more of his face could be seen. The top parts of his feet were barely visible and his toes could not be seen. Kurama could only guess that the reason his feet were underground by about three inches was so that Yomishi could move faster from above ground to below.

Not wasting anymore time, Kurama pulled out his rose and turned it into the trademark rose-whip. Stepping off the stoop, he walked towards Yomishi in the garden of churned earth. He called out over his shoulder to the people back in the cabin, "While Kris was asleep I think I figured something out. There's a letter on the table addressed to Hiei and only Hiei. Jin, Touya, I want the two of you to track him down and give him the letter."

"Why us?" asked Touya curiously while Jin ransacked the kitchen trying to find the letter.

"Are you ninja or not? Who can find the un-findable better than you? Other than me, of course," Kurama added.

"Found it! It was in front of me face the whole time. Anyway, Kurama's got a point so let's go!" Jin flew out of the cabin and into the woods. Touya hesitated for a moment before sprinting after him. Within seconds, the two of them were gone.

"Hey! What about me?! Hellooo...I am STILL HERE!" Yusuke was pissed off at not being sent on the 'mission' and decided to vent his anger by screaming insults. Kurama stopped, looked over his shoulder and glared at Yusuke which shut the loud mouth up immediately. "Um...I'll stay here and protect Kris!" A nod was the only answer Yusuke got, so the Spirit Detective walked slowly to the kitchen door and observed all that was about to happen.

"Aw, protecting the missus?" Yomishi said in a sickly sweet voice.

"We aren't married," Kurama said in a clipped monotone. There was an undertone to this statement that suggested that Kurama wanted to get this fight over with as soon as possible. "Time for you to shut up and fight me."

"Now, now. why the rush? What if...I were to harm those little friends of yours that you just sent away?" Yomishi began to slowly sink into the ground as he said this.

"I sent them because that letter was supposed to be in Hiei's hands by today. He's off on a mission in another part of the Makai. I promised to get it to him, but since you came I got all tied up." This was said with such a cocky attitude and air that Yomishi seemed to get visibly angry. -Must be his weakness. The foe being over-confident. Milk this for all it's worth.- Smirking a little, Kurama added, "I just want this to be over with so I can finish the job assigned to me and go home. Your people must not be very strong because at the rate we're going we'll be done with this mission in a week."

"You wish! You won't be so cocky once I'm through with you!" Yomishi thrust his right arm out from underneath his cloak and pointed it at Kurama. In a explosion of light, Yomishi's arm morphed into a blade from hand to elbow. Holding it in front of his face, he said, "Start praying to your god, boy. You won't have mush time."

"Same to you," Kurama said while pulling out his rose-whip in the fighting position. "But then again, you might not live long enough to pray."

"Shut it!" and Yomishi charged.

The whole fight was over in less than one minute, but seemed more like an eternity to those fighting.

Yomishi abruptly disappeared from Kurama's view after he said his final threat. Casting out his senses, Kurama searched fruitlessly for his foe underground. A sudden vibration at his feet startled Kurama. As the vibration grew more violent, he prepped himself for a jump. Before he could do so, however, Yomishi sprang out from the ground under Kurama's feet, blade at the ready.

Kurama jumped out of the way, But Yomishi followed him/ Back flipping to get even farther out of the blade range, Kurama felt a searing pain along his back from shoulder to hip. Landing in a clearing full of grass, he fell to one knee and began to breathe heavily.

-Damn it!- he thought as he tried to wrap a hand around his waist to check the damage. Feeling only blood, he gave up and place both hands on the ground to help steady his breathing. (A/N: like a runner after a race) When he was unable to steady his breathing, he realized what was wrong. -That blade punctured my lungs. It broke one of my ribs and that rib punctured it. Must be why I can't breathe. Shit, this isn't good...-

"Kurama!" Yusuke cried, starting to run to his friend's aid from the cabin.

"Stay...back..." Kurama panted through his shallow breaths. Yusuke stopped, but it was obvious that he did not want to. "I'll...finish...this..."

"Well, well...how noble." Yomishi walked up to Kurama and stared down at the Youko. "Still protecting them when you can't protect yourself? Surrender and I'll let you live."

Kurama said nothing and just stared at Yomishi unblinkingly. The effect it had on the foe proved his instability and conflicting nature. "Stop it! Now! I hate it when people stare at me!!" Abruptly, Yomishi jumped to a dirt patch and went back underground to recover his senses.

Kurama seized this golden opportunity. Sending his energy into the grass at his feet, he willed the roots to grow. Sculpting them into swords, Kurama felt he could defeat Yomishi through trickery, something he was very good at. "What's the matter? scared to come get me? I'm right here above you! Finish me off!" Kurama somehow managed to painfully yell through the painful breaths.

Yusuke and Kris were shocked at these words. So much so that both of them began to scream at Kurama "Don't do it!" as loud as they could. It worked well with Kurama's plan. Yomishi was convinced Kurama wanted to die and headed towards the clearing where Kurama knelt.

An ominous squelching noise was heard directly below Kurama. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Yomishi had run into the root-blades underground. Reaching his hand through a small hole he had made the grass make, Kurama pulled out the body of Yomishi and laid it on the ground.

Letting out a low whistle, Yusuke bounded over and half-tackled Kurama. "You did it! He's gone bye-bye!"

-Bye bye?!- "Yusuke...off..now," Kurama panted as he struggled to breathe.

"Sorry." Yusuke let go of Kurama. "So...Why's he fall for it, anyway?"

"Simple!" Kris called out from the doorway to the kitchen. "He was delusional!"

"she's got it. He was psychotic and lost control." Kurama slung an arm over Yusuke's shoulders for support as the two of them tried to walk back to the cabin. At least, they tried to. Kurama had just begun to imagine how nice it would be for someone to take care of him when he felt a resistance on his leg. Looking down, he saw Yomishi, eyes open and full of blood grinning up at him.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" he rasped out. Tightening his grip on Kurama's leg, he pulled. Kurama was shocked to see the ground open below him. He could hear Kris and Yusuke shouting, but then the world went black and he knew no more.

Very close to the end, please review...blah blah. Yet again, this is close to the end. Nice cliffy here. Review or I don't update. About three more chapters to go, maybe one more, give or take.


End file.
